pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Lairon
|} Lairon (Japanese: コドラ Kodora) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 32 and evolves into starting at level 42. Biology Lairon is a stocky, armored, Pokémon with four short legs. Its body is dark gray, and its eyes are sky blue. Its back is covered with segments of iron armor, each with a high ridge and round dark holes on the sides. The sides of its lower jaw have several flat protrusions, and two teeth are visible in its mouth. There are two pronged metal bands on its legs. The upper band is gray and the lower is silver. Lairon smashes its steely body against others in battle over territory, and shows off its strength with the size of sparks it creates by ramming into rocks. It drinks nutritious mineral spring water and feeds on iron contained in rocks. It builds its nest on where iron ore is buried, which results in it clashing with humans that are iron mining. In the anime Major appearances Lairon made its debut appearance in A Fan with a Plan under the ownership of a named Savannah. In the following episode, it was used in the Battle Stage of the , where it defeated May's Bulbasaur but lost to Drew's . Lairon also appeared in, rampaging, Steeling Peace of Mind!. Lairon also appeared in A Pyramiding Rage! under the ownership of Paul. It battled against 's , but was defeated quickly. Minor appearances Lairon also made a cameo in Numero Uno Articuno as a Pokémon belonging to . Multiple Lairon appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as part of the feuding armies. Lairon, together with its evolutionary family and , appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior where it helped and to stop the glacier. A group of Lairon also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. A Lairon appeared in Tag Team Battle Inspiration!. A Lairon appeared in Meeting at Terminus Cave! inside the Terminus Cave. Pokédex entries . By drinking nutrient rich spring water, it strengthens its steel body.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Rono, 's Aron, evolved into a Lairon before her challenge with Brawly in the Dewford Gym. Although it was, having newly evolved, her highest-level Pokémon, it failed to beat his Hariyama, but was put into good use against Aqua Admin Matt, beating his Pokémon and injuring him badly enough that he was not taken to the Seafloor Cavern sometime later. It evolved into an Aggron on Mirage Island as a result of the training Sapphire underwent alongside . In the TCG In the TFG One Lairon figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire: The EVO Mode banner features a Lairon. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} , Terminus Cave}} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 28, Endless Level 34, Forever Level 77, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Volcano Cave}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Wireless Tower, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Canyon: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Cragspur, Valora}} |area=Model Train Room: Working Gears}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 2}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 268}} |area=Distortion Land: Withered Cemetery (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- to attack. }} |- |- |- when its Defense is 83 or higher Evolves into when its Defense is 130 or higher | |link= , , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=305 |name2=Lairon |type1-2=Steel |type2-2=Rock |evo2= |no3=306 |name3=Aggron |type1-3=Steel |type2-3=Rock}} Sprites Trivia Origin Lairon may be based on the '' , a monster that eats iron in Korean legend. It also has a similar body shape to the , a mammal-like reptile from the Triassic period. Name origin Lairon may be a combination of lairy (slang for aggressive) or lair and . Kodora may be a combination of 巨 ko (large) and dragon. In other languages and dragon |fr=Galegon|frmeaning=From and dragon |es=Lairon|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Stollrak|demeaning=From , , and |it=Lairon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=갱도라 Gaengdora|komeaning=From and dragon |zh_cmn=可可多拉 Kěduōlā|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name }} Related articles * Rono External links |} de:Stollrak fr:Galegon it:Lairon ja:コドラ pl:Lairon zh:可多拉